


In Flagrente

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has moved into the Hyperion after getting his soul and sanity back. Angel failed to resist and then really ran with it when it became apparent his soul was fixed tight. The rest of the team are completely over the sight of the two vampires getting hot and heavy wherever they land, and nobody is willing to clean up afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrente

Angel paid the counter no mind even as his fingers bit hard into the surface, his attention completely given over to Spike’s lips on his neck and Spike’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock.

They’d barely made it through the doors of the Hyperion when Spike pounced muttering something about stupid form fitting wool trousers as he pushed one hand down the back of the same and pressing his lips against Angel’s, tongue demanding entrance.

Angel was in no mood to disagree, watching Spike in full fight was a sight of wonder. The expression of savage joy as he took down his opponents, the way his body twisted and moved was poetry designed to drive Angel to distraction. 

Angel had failed to completely dodge a claw strike and Spike quickly licked the trail of blood from his cheek once the first kiss broke. As Spike licked down his neck Angel was more than content to find a brace on the old counter and enjoy the ride.

Spike had flipped open Angel’s belt and trousers in record time to get his hand on Angel’s cock, bringing it to full hardness with just a few strokes. 

“Bloody hell,” Spike said, dropping to his knees and taking Angel’s trousers with him. “Wish I could live on this alone,” he added lapping over the head of Angel’s cock. “You’d keep me well fed.” He sucked the head into his mouth and hummed.

“You’d love it wouldn’t you?” Angel breathed. “Tucked into bed with my cock as a pacifier and sucking me dry.”

“Would you like that daddy?” Spike smirked as he stroked the shaft and painted his lips with Angel’s pre-come.

Angel’s fingers cracked the surface of the counter at Spike’s words. It wasn’t a game they played but being called daddy spoke to something dark and primal in him as Spike well knew. Angel released his grip on the counter and pulled his fingers through Spike’s hair releasing the tresses from their gel confines so he could get a good hold and guide Spike deeper onto his cock.

Spike hummed again as he felt the head of Angel’s cock press against the back of his throat where it would have started to choke a human. Instead he was able to swallow around it and get rewarded by a tighter grip on his hair as Angel lost a little bit of control. Whether fighting or fucking this was the end game, making Angel lose control.

Angel looked down to watch his cock slide between Spike’s plumped up lips and bit his own to avoid groaning as he realised Spike was jerking off in time to his thrusts. Reluctantly he stopped Spike’s movements and pulled him upright.

“As much as I would shoot down your throat I want that arse of yours,” Angel said, spinning Spike around to face the counter and letting his jeans slip down.

“Fuck yeah,” Spike agreed as Angel squeezed the globes of his arse and pulled them apart to expose his hole and the plug he’d been wearing for most of the day in the hope that just such an event could be orchestrated.

“I love it when you’re prepared,” Angel said with approval, tugging on the base of the plug and making Spike hiss. “Keeping yourself stretched and slick for me, my good boy.”

Before Spike could protest the endearment Angel pulled the plug free and tossed it aside to slide his cock inside before Spike’s hole tightened closed.

“You were wearing that all through the fight,” Angel groaned and he started to thrust hard and fast the way Spike liked it.

“It was fucking distracting,” Spike admitted, “but worth it.” He grabbed his own cock letting Angel’s thrusts push it through his fist.

Angel grabbed Spike by the hips and pulled him closer shifting the angle of his thrusts to go deeper and rub over Spike’s prostate.

“Still so tight,” Angel said with a grunt as his balls slapped against Spike’s buttocks.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Spike said pushing back, “I’ve been bloody close for hours, can’t hold off for much longer.”

“Then don’t,” Angel said reaching around to add his hand to Spike’s shaft.

It didn’t take more than a couple of joined strokes for Spike to paint the top of the counter with his release. Angel returned his hand to Spike’s hip and rode out Spike’s orgasm before increasing the speed of his thrusts until his rhythm stuttered and he filled Spike’s arse with his own.

They paused to enjoy the moment and Angel let his head rest on Spike’s shoulder inhaling the scent of Spike’s pleasure.

“Don’t move,” Angel said finally as he pulled out. He groped for the plug that had fortunately landed on the counter and reinserted it into Spike’s now relaxed hole. He grimaced as he tucked his cock into his pants and zipped up. Spike grumbled slightly for the form of it when Angel pushed the plug in but pulled up his jeans with a smirk knowing he would feel the fucking for hours with the plug in and might be able to tempt Angel to another round while they cleaned up.

“Shower?” Spike suggested.

“God yes,” Angel said and they dashed up the stairs.

Behind them the office door opened to reveal Wesley and Cordelia.

“I am not cleaning that up,” Cordelia said carefully not looking at the counter.

“At least they didn’t leave the plug this time,” Wesley said with a grimace. “It’s safe now,” he added over his shoulder.

“Are you sure I can’t have my own apartment?” Connor followed them out removing the earplugs he’d taken to carrying everywhere after the first time Spike and Angel had trapped them in the office. “You guys could visit anytime…”

“Maybe we should just get the lovebirds a place of their own,” Cordelia said, “I’m sure we could find the money somewhere.” She knew nobody was serious despite the trauma of horny vampires going at it in every room. Angel had never been happier and with no soul risk it was worth it to be rid of the brooding, Cordelia really hated the brooding.

But maybe they could spring for some soundproofing for the office…

END


End file.
